


The Harvest Festival

by Sailor_Toni



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, FFW, Harvest Festival, Other, Plants, Platonic Relationships, School Event, club, friends - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/pseuds/Sailor_Toni
Summary: Katyusha wants to hold a Harvest festival this year and encourage everyone to join the F.F.W (The Future Farmers of the World) but eveb the best laid plans go astray.~A gift to wackomcgoose.tumblr.com for the Secret Specters event!





	The Harvest Festival

**September 6 th \- 55 days till the festival**

            In the back of Himaruya high school, behind the theater and across from the noisy boiler room sits the F.F.W (The future farmers of the world) clubroom. The room is quite old, with one dusty window, one chalkboard cracked from years of use, and eight broken desks piled against the far wall. Leaving three desks for the F.F.W to use. Katyusha stood at the front of the room, her short pale hair softly glowed in the afternoon light.

“Welcome everyone to the first meeting of the F.F.W! My name is Katyusha and I am your President and treasurer, Elizabeta over there is our Vice President and secretary. Um, so, here at the F.F.W we spend the year cultivating plants, learning new farming techniques, and we manage the school garden, preparing it for senior prom.” Katyusha said looking over the other members. The few members they had last year had returned this year. Elizabeta sat at one of the broken desks quickly typing up Katyusha’s words. Her long curly hair had been tied up into a tight brown bun. Lilla was next to her holding a potted rose bush, its edges cut into a perfect square. Meanwhile Antonio stood against the far wall. The absence of Lovino meant that he was once again unsuccessful in dragging the wild boy into the club.

            Katyusha’s eyes glanced over to the new member Peter Kirkland. Arthur’s younger brother and a very… excitable lad.

“I heard you guys were doing a festival this year?” Peter asked.

“Yes! Well that is the plan but there is a lot of planning and coordination involved.” Katyusha was taken aback by the direct question.

“I wanna help! A fall festival sound like so much fun!” Peter yelled, his voice slightly grating on Katyusha’s ears.

“That’s perfect. We’ll we need help setting up the festival. Right Katyusha?” Lilla said.

“R-right Lilla, for the festival we will need all the help we can get.”

**September 20 th – 41 days till the festival **

The tree outside the F.F.W club room had sprouted yellow patches as the seasons began to change. The chalkboard in the club room was covered in notes, diagrams, and to do list. Various plants were shoved against the window, including a nicely trimmed rose bush in full bloom. The stacked desk in the back of the room had been turned into shelves, holding tools, wood, seeds, and a package of posters. Katyusha walked into the room followed by all the other members, each one was holding a large box filled with various supplies.

“Hey Katyusha where do we put this?” Antonio was holding multiple boxes with no effort while Lilla slowly came in behind him. Her arms shaking under the weight of a small box.

“Put in it over in the corner.” Katyusha said.

“Hey, Ms. Kat what do we need all this wood for?” Peter dropped the box on the floor, the edge just missing his foot.

“Since we are a smaller club, we don’t have a very big budget, so instead of renting fruit stalls, we are going to build our own.” Katyusha replied.

“Can we decorate them?” Asked Lilla.

“Yes- “Katyusha began

“Yes, but each stall has to sell a different fruit or vegetable, so you can’t make it too different than what your selling.” Elizabeta cut off, gently dropping her box down.

“Do we get to pic our fruit or vegetable?” Lilla was a tad taken aback by Elizabeta stern tone.

“Yes!” Replied Katyusha

“From a list of fall vegetables and fruits” Replied Elizabeta.

“I want to do tomatoes!”

“No.” Antonio cut off Peter. “I mean they’re not a fall vegetable, they are usually planted in the spring and are considered a summer or spring vegetable.” Peter’s caterpillar eyebrows mushed together before we agreed with Antonio’s reasoning.

“Then what are the fall vegetables?”

“Elizabeta, can you and the others start building the stalls while I get the chart and tell Peter about the various seasons fruits and vegetables grow in?” Katyusha was already pulling out a large infographic poster and a binder of notes.

“Sure, Lilla grab the tools, Antonio grab the wood, I’ll help Antonio assemble these and you can hand us the tools.”

            Sounds of drills and hammers slammed off everyone ear drums as Katyusha’s yelling voice filled in the empty voids in between each action. Holding tools wasn’t a very busy job, so Lilla started painting the signs of various stalls, painting squashes on decorative lace patterns and painting long realistic ribbons around carrots. The overhead light had long since died living only the familiar light of fall to bathe the room. Peter wanted to laugh when Katyusha had to move the poster, as the setting sun started casting long shadows, hiding the poster in darkness. It was only when the janitor came did they leave. Katyusha treated them to a warm meal at her home and Peter was grateful that he didn’t have to eat his brother food that night.

**October 18 th – 14 days till the Festival **

“We have two weeks! Two weeks till the festival starts. I hope everyone is ready.” Katyusha jumped, spinning around the crowded clubroom. The Large wooden stalls had become too much of an obstacle and had to be moved to the hallway, but even than the entire club room was filled with boxed od decorations, posters, produce, and signs painted by Lilla.

“Status check. Antonio!” Elizabeta snapped

“My parents are bringing some of their produce to sell, and some of my neighbor said they may come.” Antonio reported.

“I designed the posters!” Lilla started.

“And I plastered them all over town!” Peter finished.

“I reserved the school’s front lawn for the festival and put the festival on the school announcement.” Elizabeta stated, turning to Katyusha.

“Thank you everyone, I have a feeling this is going to be amazing!”

**October 31 st – The day of the festival **

            Night was coming fast upon them. The leaves gave one last glow before the sun was swallowed by her sister and the purple hues faded to back.

Nobody had showed up to the Harvest Festival.

Katyusha sat on the sidewalk. The leaves circling around her in the cold breeze. A large pumpkin in her lap.

            Well somebody showed up. She thought to herself. Her family came for a short while, and the Jones twins stopped by and Antonio’s parents were nice enough come, along with a few of their teachers. But besides that, … at one-point Peter and Lilla started playing cards to pass the time. Elizabeta spend the afternoon holding up a sign, and Antonio had even called the Lovino boy, to no avail.

“Katyusha…” She looked up to see Peter. “I’m sorry nobody showed up. I even asked my brothers to come but…”

“Oh, it’s okay Peter. It’s our first year, even Mr. G said we wouldn’t get a lot of people.”

“I know but- um…” He shuffled his feet.

“What’s a matter Peter?”

“Thank you, Katyusha, for letting me join the F.F.W. I know I can be annoying and… yeah.” Peter held out a large bowl, steam swirling from its lid. “Even though nobody showed up I had a lot of fun hanging out with you guys. I even liked the Russian food you served us. I tried to make my own (with the help of Feliciano) to say thank you.”

“Oh Peter.” Katyusha looked behind here. The other clubs’ members, even Antonio’s parents were devouring their own bowls. Katyusha put the bowl on the side walk before grabbing the young Kirkland. “Thank you, Peter.” She said, tears streaming down from her face.


End file.
